


The Dreamer

by stormoftara



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Child Abuse, Disassociation, Everyone Is Alive, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28977153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormoftara/pseuds/stormoftara
Summary: For Sunny, it was easier to escape reality and live in his own head. That is, until the day of the recital with Mari, when he can't keep his feelings hidden anymore. What will happen when he tells Mari the truth?No one dies, everyone lives AU
Relationships: Mari & Sunny (OMORI)
Comments: 68
Kudos: 382
Collections: Quality Fics





	1. Sunny day rain

A rainy day.

Typically Sunny didn't like rain. Which he supposed made his name all the more apt, but there was more to it than that. There was less time to play outside with his friends, he had to deal with wet clothes and feeling cold, none of it was fun. Today was a little different. He was sitting in his seat at school that was directly next to the window, looking out in awe.

The sky had grown so dark. Much darker than even his own shade of hair. The dark backdrop was perfect for displaying the rain streaking down the window. The rain was so heavy it was almost impossible to see beyond it. This was the kind of rain that made adults panic, but Sunny was enthralled. 

It made him feel as if he was trapped within a secret waterfall. Something straight out of a video game. A cavern hidden by the falling water, holding a treasure that had been lost to time. Only he could find it, the one true hero brave enough to venture past the boundaries of safety and into the unknown. 

The new school year had only just begun and Sunny was already lost in his own imagination again. Paying attention to his classes was growing more and more difficult. It was more fun to imagine a world that existed just for him, full of fun things to do. The real world was too boring and ugly. Sunny wished sometimes that he could stay only in dreams. 

Unfortunately, reality always came crashing back in. The rain let up. Class ended. Sunny had to go home. He took the bus back to his house with Aubrey, Kel, and Basil. Hero and Mari were older and got out of school earlier. That didn't mean that Mari always got home before he did, though. Since she was going to college next year, Mari was taking extra classes each day. Some days he hardly saw her at all, and even then it was only to practice violin. 

Sunny wished summer lasted longer. That there was more time before Mari's inevitable departure. He didn't like to think about her leaving, but it was going to happen. Each day marched forward towards a future uncertain. If only things could stay the same. 

At least in his mind he could keep a fraction of happiness alive.

Reality wasn't too bad today. They had all gotten off at their bus stop and Kel was already splashing in puddles. Aubrey was yelling at him for getting her all wet. Basil wasn't taking pictures today, probably afraid of ruining his camera, so instead he was walking right next to Sunny, rambling on about a new plant he was trying to grow. 

"Isn't it hard to grow plants this close to autumn?" Sunny asked, ignoring the commotion ahead of them as Kel and Aubrey splashed water at each other.

"Well." Basil smiled, a small shy smile that was hardly visible. "These are indoor plants, you can grow them year-round."

"Can I see?" Sunny asked. He didn't want to go home. Not if Mari wasn't going to be there. 

"Sure!" Now the smile on Sunny's face was huge. He probably couldn't smile bigger if he tried. He didn't have to go home!

First they parted ways with Kel, then Aubrey, who was still complaining about getting wet, even though she splashed in as many puddles as Kel at the end. Those two were always arguing about something, it was best not to get involved. Just nod and look sympathetic.

Thankfully Basil's house was right across the street from where they parted ways with Aubrey. His house was a quaint place, surrounded by greenery of all kinds. Once it started getting colder, those plants would die off, but for now they were still vibrant. Together they stepped inside, Sunny shaking off his umbrella before fully entering. 

"Grandma! I'm home! Sunny is here too!" Basil called out to the quiet house. 

"Okay dear!" Her voice came from upstairs.

Sunny hadn't seen Basil's grandma that often, despite her being his caretaker. She was a kind old woman though, and she made the best homemade dinners. Sunny spent a lot of time here lately. His family didn't seem to notice. His mom was always working and Mari was busy too. Too busy for Sunny. 

Sunny listened as Basil explained about his plants. Well, he tried to listen. He appeared to be listening. In his mind he could see himself exploring a distant planet full of exotic greenery. Man-eating plants! Toxic gases swirling around, threatening to poison those foolish enough to breathe it in. Pools of shimmering purple liquid, supporting the life of odd looking fish. An adventure to find an ancient civilization, filled with danger and fun.

"Sunny?" Basil's voice was concerned as he looked at Sunny. "Are you okay?"

He had become lost in his own thoughts again. He rubbed at his eyes while replying, "I'm fine. I think I'm just a little tired."

"You have been practicing for the recital a lot. It's this weekend, you must be excited." Basil was holding a plant in his lap, looking over the leaves.

The recital. Sunny didn't feel ready for it at all. He didn't even want to practice his violin anymore. It wasn't fun. It felt like too much work, but he had to. To spend time with Mari. To make sure his friends' money didn't go to waste. They had all pitched in to buy the violin for him, so he had to use it, right?

Basil looked up from the plant after several seconds with no response from Sunny. "Or are you nervous? I'm sure you'll do fine, I mean, I've heard you playing with Mari, you sound great and all…"

Speaking the truth was hard. Especially hard when the person you were talking to might be hurt by it. Sunny didn't want to hurt anyone. So he wearily shrugged. "I'm a little nervous, but I'm sure it'll go fine."

"Well, it's normal to be a little nervous. Maybe you should go home and get some rest." Basil placed his plant down next to him. "You look really pale."

Sunny felt all color drain from his face at the suggestion. He didn't want to go home. Still, he didn't want to worry Basil. Worrying someone else was the worst. "Yeah. I'll head home. I should probably work on my English essay, anyway."

Basil's eyes grew wide. "I forgot about the essay! I better work on it too. See you tomorrow, Sunny!"

Sunny left Basil's house, back out into the cold rain. His imagination wandered as the rain pinged off his umbrella. He was deep in an undersea ocean, exploring where no human had ever explored before. The fish that lived down here were strange, bioluminescent, with huge eyes, watching his every move. His steps took more effort from the sheer pressure of the ocean above. It was worth it to explore such a fantastic place.

That is, until he found himself in front of the door to his house. Was it late enough for Mari to be home? Maybe? Sunny shouldn't just stand out here waiting. He might actually catch a cold and disappoint everyone when he couldn't play at the recital.

Part of him wanted to get sick anyway.

Pushing away his uneasy feelings, Sunny pushed open the door instead. 

"Oh, you're finally back."

The voice inside was angry. So his dad was drunk again. Lately he had been drinking a lot, ever since he lost his job. "I'm home, Dad."

His father stood up, marching over towards the door. Sunny felt too scared to move in case he angered him further. Then he was in front of him, towering over him, the overwhelming stench of alcohol coming from him. "You are so useless, you know that? Can't even come home on time to do your chores. Can't you be more like your sister? She gets up early to do her chores. What do you do? Nothing."

Sunny shook his head, wanting to defend himself, but knowing that trying might make things worse. "I'll do them now."

"Finally. Good for nothing child." His dad settled back on the couch and Sunny took a deep breath. Everything was fine. Everything was fine. He quickly set his backpack in his room and got started on his chores. 

Once Mari and his mom got home, the rain had let up and the world felt much brighter. That night Sunny had a nightmare that he forgot how to play his violin, standing in front of a huge crowd, all of them chanting at him that he was useless. He crawled into bed with Mari and tried to not cry. He failed. Without knowing what was wrong, Mari comforted him anyway. 

She really was the best.

* * *

It was the day of the recital. A busy day. No one was around, all his friends were out getting ready. Except for Basil, who had come over to listen to their final practice. 

Sunny was sitting on the floor next to the piano, his eyes closed as the music reverberated through him. Basil was sitting next to him. He should be playing along, but his stomach felt sick. He didn't want to do this, he didn't want to play violin anymore. Sunny was sick of it all, but Mari was depending on him. He couldn't fail her, right?

Why did Sunny feel so complex about all this? He wanted Mari to be happy. Yet, playing violin was horrid. And she was practically forcing him to do it. Why did he have to? He wished he could run away, live in his own mind where nothing was expected of him. Where he was a hero instead of being useless.

"Sunny, why don't you get your violin? We should play together." Mari's voice was sweet. It felt like a command. Sunny had no choice.

Nodding, he stood up to get his violin from his room. His steps were slow, padding against the clean hardwood floors. Then, slowly up each step, the stairs creaking beneath his feet. He reached his room and picked up the violin case. He took out the violin and bow, quickly using the rosin, as he didn't feel like carrying everything down with him, before leaving the room.

The trek back to the top of the stairs was only a few feet, but it felt like miles. Sunny stood there, violin in hand. 

If he didn't have a violin, he wouldn't be forced to play. 

Then he would be free of this curse.

Raising his violin above his head, he went to throw it down the stairs. 

Destroy the thing that hurt him the most.

But he couldn't. 

Mari appeared at the bottom of the stairs. She looked up at him with her eyes wide in shock. "What are you doing, Sunny?"

Sunny collapsed to his knees. He couldn't do it. He couldn't play his violin. He couldn't break it. There was nothing to do but cry.

His face scrunched up in agony as the hopelessness of his situation sank in. Tears streaming down his face. His ears felt like they had gone deaf and his chest felt like it had been smashed in with a baseball bat. It hurt, it hurt so much. 

Mari's voice barely reached his ears from the bottom of the stairs. "Basil, you should go home."

Then her footsteps pounded up the stairs and Sunny was wrapped in her warm embrace. Mari was too kind, why was she always comforting such a worthless person like him? He couldn't even play his violin. All he did was cry and cry and cry-

He wasn't allowed to cry.

"Sunny, what's wrong?" Mari asked him, smoothing out his hair. "Are you scared about the recital?"

"I, I can't do it." Sunny sobbed out. Showing emotions was wrong, that's why he stopped crying so much. It made his dad angry. He had to always pack his feelings inside. The fact that he was failing proved his father right. Sunny was useless, worthless, good for nothing.

"It's going to be okay. Let's talk about this." Mari lifted his face so he was looking at her. She was smiling despite his outburst. 

Sunny caught his breath, wiping away his tears from his face with the palms of his hands. Slowly he responded. "Okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, I named Sunny "Storm" in my playthrough. So I keep messing up his name. Hopefully I didn't mess up in this fic. I want to play the game again and do the other route, but the game is so long. Maybe I'll get around to it soon.
> 
> I'm working on a small animatic too! I should have it done soon. If you want to hear me ramble about things, my Twitter is @stormoftara!


	2. Foggy maze haze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunny tells Mari the truth and immediately regrets it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I didn't mean for it to be so long. Life, y'know? But also I was working hard on my animatic and I'm very slow so it took me this long to complete. Link to it in the end notes.
> 
> In other news, new warnings! There is a brief mention of throwing up in this chapter. As for the new tags, the self harm/suicide is because I wasn't sure what else to tag it as, but it's something that's in the games. I'm just trying to cover all my bases here so I don't upset anyone! Alright, with those warnings out of the way, let's get right into the chapter!

Sunny sat on the edge of his bed, looking down at the hardwood floor under his feet instead of at Mari, who was sitting opposite him. Beside him was his violin, and part of him still wanted to smash it. Yet instead he was forced into this conversation with his sister that he didn't want to have.

If only he could be somewhere else. Somewhere far away, so far that none of his problems could hurt him anymore. Off of Earth, on a different planet! A planet filled with unique plants and aliens. Colorful and wonderful.

"Sunny."

He couldn't escape into dreams now. Not with reality looking him in the face and expecting an explanation for his behavior.

How could he explain how exactly he was feeling? It didn't even really matter, did it? Nothing that Sunny felt mattered in the end. That had been made very clear to him, even something as simple as, "I don't want to play violin anymore."

"You don't? But I thought you loved violin?" Mari leaned forward to get a better look at Sunny, her long strands of hair falling into her face.

Sunny shook his head. No, everyone else wanted him to play. Sunny wanted… well he wasn't sure what he wanted, but he didn't want this.

"Alright." Mari scooted off her bed, and placed a hand on Sunny's shoulder. "You don't have to play anymore if you don't want to."

Sunny looked up. The warm glow of light coming from the window illuminated Mari from behind. She was smiling softly at him. Sunny smiled back, a warmth entering his heart. All it took was telling the truth! He didn't have to play violin anymore!

"But I think you should play the recital tonight. You worked really hard, it would be a shame to not play." Mari was still smiling at him. The sweet lilt of her voice betrayed the fact that he didn't have a choice again.

The meaning behind her words were clear. _MY_ hard work. Don't ruin this for _ME._

Sunny nodded his head. If it was for Mari, then he could play violin one last time. That would make up for his earlier show of emotions. A self punishment for daring to have feelings. After tonight, he would be free from it, so he could manage.

"Great! I know this will be fun. Why don't you rest for a bit while I finish up practicing?" Mari turned and left the room after a short confirmation from Sunny.

He fell over backwards onto his bed, looking at the source of his anguish beside him. He wondered if he was even capable of playing his violin. Perhaps when he pulled the bow against the strings, no sound would come out. Or better yet, maybe a meteor would smash into his house right now and destroy it. Sunny looked blankly up at the ceiling, willing it to happen. Nothing.

Of course.

He sighed as he pulled his legs up onto his bed and curled in on himself.

Sometimes he wondered if anyone even saw him as his own person. He felt like a tool that everyone used for their own gains. Basil was friends with him since Sunny always listened. His father just wanted him to do chores. His mother was never around so who knows what she wanted. Mari wanted him to play violin.

Like a puppet on a string he was pulled along. He went with it. It was easier than struggling from something he could never escape.

Once Sunny stopped playing violin, would Mari cast him to the side as well? If he wasn't needed anymore then…

It was too painful to think about, but Sunny felt the ramifications from his small confession, his one moment of truth, might be far worse than if he had just kept going with the flow.

* * *

It was time for the recital. Mari and Sunny were backstage, but they weren’t alone. Hero, Aubrey, Kel, and Basil were here too. They all looked fantastic, dressed up in new outfits. Sunny noticed how Aubrey had her hair pulled back with a pink pin that was in the shape of a bow. It looked good on her and complimented her pink dress that flowed out around her like petals on a flower. Speaking of flowers, Basil had one in his hair, a lovely yellow flower that complimented his hair. Hero and Kel didn’t have anything out of the ordinary on, but they both looked good in their outfits, although Kel kept fiddling with his sleeves. He was never one for long sleeve shirts.

Everyone was buzzing with excitement. The room felt lively. Sunny felt… like he wasn't even there.

He daydreamed a lot. His mind was always wandering. However, tonight he was present in the room. His mind wasn't somewhere else, but he felt like he wasn't there. It was as if someone pulled him into a deep fog and the surroundings had blurred until he could no longer tell where he was. Yet he was somewhere. He could see his friends. Hear their voices.

It was an unreal reality.

It was unsettling.

If Sunny daydreamed in this state, he might lose himself completely. That was an appealing idea, but for now he had to root himself and not let things get worse than this. He did have to play his violin, after all. Not just play, but play well. His music had to compliment Mari's perfect piano notes.

He really wished he didn't have to do this.

Basil was standing in front of him now, his face just barely clear of the fog. "Sunny, are you feeling better now?"

It took him a moment to remember that Basil had been there when he had his breakdown. How embarrassing. Sunny's throat felt too tight to speak so he simply nodded.

"That's good. Good luck, er, break a leg out there!" Basil grinned at him. It was hard not to grin back in the face of such optimism.

Sunny looked over towards Mari, hoping it was nearly time to perform so he could get this over with. (While simultaneously still hoping for that meteor to come.) She was chatting with Hero. He was holding her hands gently, encouraging her with his perfect smile. She was lost in his eyes, but eventually seemed to notice Sunny staring at her.

"Oh, it's almost time. You all better get to your seats before the show begins." Mari asked of the others.

Everyone left. The fog felt like it was closing in more now that Sunny was alone. He was going to drown in it. Swimming to the surface was no longer an option.

"Let's do this, little bro!" Mari faced him with a joyful sparkle in her eye. "Knock 'em dead out there."

Sunny followed behind her as they walked on stage, the loud clicking of her shoes the only sound he could hear. He felt like he was going far too slowly, fighting against the thick fog that was impeding his steps. He did make it to the front of the piano, looking behind him as Mari took her seat on the bench.

Mari gave him a thumbs up which Sunny couldn't return. He gulped down the seemingly infinite excess amount of water in his mouth and put his violin under his chin.

It was time to play.

The spotlights above felt so warm on his skin. Burning hot. Blinding his eyes.

Mari began to play but Sunny could only look up at those bright lights. Something was wrong. It was too hot.

In fact, he could hear a distant noise, growing louder until it consumed the concert hall. Mari's fingers paused on the piano keys as she looked up towards the ceiling.

Above him the roof was caving in. Sudden screams of terror rang out in the hall in lieu of music. People scrambling for their lives, but Sunny was frozen in place.

Ah, his meteor had finally come. It was going to destroy everything. Then he'd never have to play violin again.

The heat of the meteor blasted against his face. The roof cracked and shattered. Debris was falling all around him. The world was ending.

"Sunny!" Mari called out for him.

Sunny turned towards her, lowering his violin. Her bright eyes were rimmed with tears, her mouth pulled into a frustrated frown. "Why aren't you playing, Sunny?"

Oh, right.

There was no meteor at all. The concert hall was standing firm. The audience was before him, waiting for the show to begin. Now that his eyes had adjusted to the light, he could see his father in the audience, his eyes sharp and angry.

Sunny couldn't do this!

He ran off the stage, his stomach feeling queasy suddenly. He rushed towards the nearest trash can and hardly made it in time before he threw up. Sweat was pouring down his face, but he felt chilled to the bone.

Sunny had completely screwed up Mari's recital.

* * *

Still leaning his head against the trash bin, Sunny heard Mari's footsteps behind him. The last of her notes had settled into the evening air, the applause had ceased. The only noise was once again the rapid clicking of her heels against the hard floor.

"Sunny! Why did you do that?" Mari yelled at him.

He turned his pale face towards her, wiping off his mouth. Why had he run off stage? What happened? He didn't know.

"I worked- WE worked so hard for this! Why did you throw it all away?" Mari's eyebrows were knit in anger.

Sunny wished he could vanish on the spot. Imagining things too deeply got him into trouble, so he stopped the thought before it got further than that. Still, he had no words. Nothing to defend himself, since he was just as clueless.

Mari's face grew red, seething with a hate that Sunny had never seen before in his life. "I don't know what I expected from you anyway! I should've known this would happen!"

"Stop yelling at him!" A voice came from just off stage. Lifting his weary head, Sunny saw Basil and Aubrey, followed closely by Kel and Hero. Surprisingly, it was Basil who yelled. He knelt down next to Sunny, feeling his forehead. His hand felt so cold against Sunny's skin he recoiled back. "He's sick, Mari!"

"Sick?" The anger faded so quickly off Mari's face Sunny was almost convinced it had been a trick of the light. Concern instead flooded her features. "Oh Sunny, I'm so sorry!"

Everything else felt distant after that, but instead of eating out at Sunny's favorite steakhouse, they went straight home. Which was fine with him, he didn't think he could eat.

He didn't think he was sick either. At least not physically. Something was very wrong though. He had seriously messed up.

On the car ride home he leaned against Mari in the backseat. Up front he could see the reflection of his father's eyes in the rear view mirror. Eyes crossed with a barely constrained rage.

His dad always did like Mari more. He would not be pleased with Sunny messing up the recital no matter what the excuse. If Sunny fell down and broke both his arms, his father probably still would've expected him to play flawlessly. Those eyes though. Sunny would have to make sure he stayed away from his father for a while. Otherwise…

Sunny didn't want to think about that when he felt awful, so he closed his eyes and fell into a restless sleep.

By the time he awoke he was in his bed. Sunny was drenched in sweat, not remembering any dreams, but having a lingering pit in his stomach. His mind felt less foggy, there was still a fine mist, but his thoughts were coming in clearer now.

Sunny had really messed up. He knew that all along, but the gravity of the situation really hit him. His inability to play violin had ruined the recital. There was no forgiveness for what he had done. Mari had been so angry with him, even more than when he messed up over and over at practice. Messing up so much made him useless. Utterly useless.

Earlier, when he had been thinking of throwing his violin down the stairs, he should've thrown himself down the stairs.

He pulled the sheets away from his damp skin, quietly getting up from bed. Mari was sleeping in her bed, her eyes screwed shut and her own blanket pulled up tightly around her head. It didn’t look like she was having a better time sleeping than he had.

Normally Sunny wasn’t a big fan of getting up in the middle of the night. It was dark, the floorboards creaked, pipes rattled in the house. Bravery wasn’t his strong suit, but with that mist that surrounded him, it was a bit easier to ignore everything that spooked him. Sunny made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen.

In the drawer there was a steak knife. It was larger than the others, sharpened to a fine point. Sunny pulled it up to see his own reflection in the metal. It was perfect.

_What are you doing?_

**> STAB**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Check out my animatic here!](https://youtu.be/VQLwNWMSa3U)


	3. Welcome To White Space

His palms were sweating, but the knife was held steady in his hand, pointed directly towards his chest. There was only one problem. He couldn't move it a single inch closer.

"I asked, what are you doing, Dreamer?"

Sunny gulped. That voice was familiar. Comforting. A voice of someone he held dear. Blinking a few times he could see her sitting across from him, a soft smile on her face, but her eyes looked closer to that of a question mark. Questioning him. Her limbs resembled tentacles, although she still had one hand, currently tightly gripping his knife, preventing him from moving it any closer. Her head had two additional tentacles, although those were more like pigtails than functional limbs.

"Abbi?" Sunny could hardly believe his eyes. It had been such a long time since he had seen his old friend.

"What were you going to do with that knife?" Abbi asked, the question mark blinking like a single eye.

"I don't know," Sunny lied.

"You do know. So the real question is why?" Abbi cocked her head to the side, her head tentacles bouncing along.

"I don't know," Sunny repeated. He wished she would let go of the knife.

Abbi kept her fingers wrapped around the top of the knife, far away enough to not slice her own hand. "Why do you keep saying that you don't know? Is it because you don't want to face the truth? It's too unpleasant. You feel like you failed your sister, you feel worthless, you don't see the point in living-"

"Shut up." Sunny curtly interrupted her. He didn't need to hear all that. He knew all that already! He didn't need Abbi here and now, stopping him from what was obviously the correct choice! "If I want to do this, then let me do this!"

Abbi's smile was very small, her question mark eye more resembled a simple line. "You wanted me to stop you."

"What? No I didn't." Sunny scoffed.

"Then why am I here at all?" Abbi brought her face closer to his. Even without a clear eye, her gaze was piercing. "If you really wanted to do this, you would've. Instead, you made me stop you. There is a reason, isn't there, Dreamer?"

"No!" Sunny closed his eyes. His hand couldn't keep his grasp on the knife and it went tumbling to the ground. The sound of metal on tile echoed around the kitchen. Even without using the knife, his chest hurt, it was painful, so painful. All he wanted was some relief, a break from everything, but he was too much of a coward. Just like how he couldn't throw his violin down the stairs. He couldn't do this either.

Sunny covered his face with his hands, trying not to cry again, not to be weak and worthless and everything else he wished he wasn't. The tears spilled regardless. If only he could be stronger. More like Mari. Then everything would be different. Then he could be happy, right?

No, it was hopeless for someone like him.

"Meow?"

A soft call from the doorway of the kitchen. Mewo was nearly invisible in the darkness, her black fur was good camouflage, but he could see her eyes reflecting back the dim light. Sunny motioned the cat over.

She was getting so much bigger than when Mari first got her. Mewo sat on his lap, purring, as Sunny pet her soft fur. The fluffy feel of her beneath his fingers grounded him back into reality. Mewo was real, here with him in the kitchen.

He stopped stroking her fur and Mewo looked up at him expectantly. As if she was saying, "Waiting for something to happen?"

Was he waiting for something to happen? Nothing was going to happen here in the kitchen in the middle of the night. Nothing was going to change drastically about his life. Sunny wasn't sure what he wanted to happen anyway.

His eyes caught the gleam of the knife on the floor. That was dangerous, sitting there! Mewo could've been hurt. Sunny snatched it up, scooting Mewo off his lap with one hand. Mewo mewed at him in displeasure while Sunny put the knife into the sink. There, now no one would be hurt.

With a yawn, Sunny picked Mewo up from the floor and headed upstairs. He was exhausted, even after sleeping for so long already. It felt like he had waged a war and lost it. Maybe he had. It didn't really matter. He snuggled onto his bed with Mewo. He looked over at Mari, her face still scrunched up as if in pain, before closing his own eyes.

Maybe this all would be a dream, one he would wake up from soon. Then everything could go back to normal.

Sunny fell asleep, but didn't dream.

* * *

Sunday went by quickly. Sunny hardly left his bed, feigning sickness. He honestly still didn't feel well, his stomach unable to keep down anything except for liquids. He spent the day in a hazy state, drifting in and out of sleep. Every time he woke up, he desperately tried to fall back asleep again.

Wouldn't it be nice if he could spend the rest of his life asleep? That seemed unlikely, but how he wished he could. Didn't he already escape to dreams whenever he could? Wouldn't it be better to stay there forever? In a place where he wouldn't burden anyone, a place that bended to his own will. A place of never ending happiness with all his friends?

Thinking about heading back to school the next day sent shivers down his spine. Facing all his friends again after what had happened, he didn't think he could do it. They all thought poorly of him now, ruining Mari's show and running away like a coward.

He didn't want to go back to school, but he also didn't want to spend the whole day alone with his dad. Which was worse? He debated in his mind as he stared up at the shadows slowly moving across the ceiling, steadily vanishing as dawn approached.

Mari was already stirring, so Sunny snapped his eyes shut, not opening them even after she left their room. Eventually his mother came into the room, he could smell her strong perfume before she even approached.

"Sunny?" She rested a hand on his forehead. Sunny gulped in response, she was checking his temperature, she'd know he wasn't sick and send him to school! He didn't want to go! (He didn't want to stay home either but that was besides the point.)

"Hmm, I can't tell. Sunny, wake up, I need to take your temperature."

Sunny opened his eyes, seeing his mom waving the thermometer in front of him. He nodded obediently as she placed it under his tongue.

"I'll be right back. I need to finish putting my make-up on." She just as quickly left the room.

Seeing a chance, Sunny took the thermometer out of his mouth, holding the metal tip up to the lightbulb in his lamp. That should heat it up, right? Then he wouldn't have to go to school! (But did he have to stay home?)

He heard her high heels clicking on the floor so he popped the thermometer back into his mouth. The metal burnt the tip of his tongue. Maybe he had overdone it? He didn't want to have too high of a fever, then he might have to go to a hospital, and they would see that he was lying, and then he would probably go to jail for lying? Was that something that happened? Sunny wasn't sure but he was sweating bullets.

His mom sighed as she took the thermometer out of his mouth. "It's still a little high. What am I going to do?"

Mari popped her head into the bedroom. "I can stay home with him, mom!"

"Huh? But you need to go to school, dear." His mother clicked her tongue. "I can't really take today off to take him to the doctor either. I have a big presentation today."

"And dad has a job interview! It's fine, I haven't missed any days of school in years. I can take one day off to take care of my little brother." Mari grinned broadly.

"I can take care of myself..." Sunny whimpered. He didn't want to bother anyone. Mari had a perfect attendance record… if he messed that up then he would be even worse of a person! He couldn't let that happen! If his dad was going to be out of the house then being alone was fine! He wasn't a kid anymore!

"Sunny," his mother brushed his bangs back from his forehead. "I'm sure you could take care of yourself normally, but your fever is still high. I don't want to leave you alone."

"See, it's fine mom!" Mari stepped into the room with that bright smile she always wore. "I'll take care of him for today."

"Right." His mom looked at the silver watch on her wrist with a grimace. "I have to go now, so I guess this will have to do. I'll call the school and explain everything."

They both left the room after that. Sunny sighed with relief. At the very least Mari was better than his father. He still felt guilty for making her do this. Everyone was always taking care of him. All Sunny did was… nothing. He couldn't take his thoughts of worthlessness, so he closed his eyes.

He could imagine a place where nothing could hurt him. A place where it was only him. A white space.

With nothing more than his sketchbook, computer, a box of tissues for all his inevitable tears, and Mewo, he would have everything he needed. No one would worry about him, because no one was here at all. It was just him. Just… him. The one without even a name. A person who hardly existed at all.

Above him was a bright white lightbulb. It shone forth with the sort of light that he wished he could possess. The bright light Mari had when she smiled. But he was nothing, no one, nobody.

Ah, he had almost forgotten. There was one thing he really hated, more than just about anything else. He hated being alone.

As that thought hit his mind, something else appeared in his solitary world. A huge, white door. He stood up, carefully inspecting the door. It looked ordinary, besides the blinding white. There was nothing behind it, but he had a feeling that if he opened it something would be there. That scared him even more than being alone.

He was truly hopeless, wasn't he? A hopeless person, too afraid of everything. He couldn't even find peace in his own world.

A sharp knocking came from the door. There was something on the other side. Friend or foe? Should he find out? He reached out towards the doorknob. The metal was cool to the touch. All he had to do was turn it, but he was faltering, and-

"Sunny!"

Someone was shaking his shoulder. His real shoulder. Sunny opened his eyes. The sun had risen further in the sky, brightening the room. He blinked several times, trying to recall what was going on.

Right, he was home sick and Mari was taking care of him.

"Oh good. I thought I was going to have to call mom. You weren't waking up." Mari sighed out, but she sounded relieved. "You really caught quite a cold, huh little brother?"

Sunny shrugged. Was he even really sick? It was probably a lie.

"I might've done something bad though." Mari winked at him as she sat down on the edge of his bed. "I was so worried about you all weekend that I didn't do any of my homework. So staying home with you was a little excuse so I can get caught up with everything." She giggled as she bopped his nose.

Oh, he had worried her that much? Mari never missed homework. Or school. He was seriously ruining her whole life, wasn't he? And this was after he ruined her concert!

"Don't look so upset! It's nice to have a day off, I hardly ever get to rest. I just wish you weren't so sick."

Mari was too sweet. It would be better for her if Sunny wasn't around though, right?

"Well I'm going to make some soup. Do you want tomato?"

Sunny stuck out his tongue and vehemently shook his head.

Mari laughed in return. "I know, I know. I'll make you the chicken noodle. The one with dinosaur shaped pasta! Don't run off anywhere while I'm gone!"

With that she left the room. Even though she was smiling bright and didn't seem upset at all, why did he feel so guilty?

The guilt upon his shoulders was so heavy he didn't even think he could move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday to Mari! I got this chapter done just in time, I'm so happy! Thank you for reading!


End file.
